OhNo!
by Nerd-With-A-Computer
Summary: Akari and Chase go out to lunch, he found out about her past, and now a shocking thing happend. FOR YOU KITTYKYO5467!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a one-shot for you __Kittykyo5467__!!! _

_This is an Akari+Chase one-shot!!! AND ONLY A ONE-SHOT!!! It involves fluff, so wash your teeth after! _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Akari walked into Sundae Inn, completely bored out of her mind.

"Hey, Akari!" Chase yelled from the kitchen. He walked out, flour covering his head, arms, and apron. Akari laughed at the floury sight.

"What?!" Chase asked, panicked. Akari shook her head, stopped laughing, and walked up to him.

"Flour. It's _awllll _over!" Akari said like a two-year-old. Chase smiled and smeared some flour on Akari's cheek.

"Uh-oh! Now it's on you!" Chase said, "Let me get that." He purred. Leaning into Akari's face and licking her like a cat. Akari turned cherry-red and Chase chuckled.

"Um… L-lets g-o to… uh… Y-your house…" Chase stuttered. Akari giggled, Chase didn't have a bathroom in his house. So he occasionally washed up at her house.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Um… you can go. I gotta' brush …" Akari said as they got to her house.

"Uh… okay." Chase said. When he got inside, he went upstairs -to the extra dresser- and picked out some clothes, "I'm glad I have extra clothes." He mumbled.

Chase strolled into the bathroom, turned on the water, stripped, and stepped under the river of water. –Shower head-

_I wonder if Kari likes me?_ Chase wondered, using his pet name for her. _She doesn't. I've seen her wink at Luke… _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I brushed , milked her, and put her outside to graze. _Does Chase like me? I know he's caught me winking at Luke… But that's because we were betting if Chase would ask me out. _Akari thought. Still brushing 's already silky coat, _ha! I wonder if asking me to walk to my house is a date? Nope, not likely._

Akari stopped and put the milk in the shipping bin, than walked inside her house. "CHASE YOU DONE?!?!" She yelled. "ALMOST!!!" He yelled back.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Done." Chase announced, walking out of the bathroom. He smiled at Akari, who was hanging off he bed, looking sad.

"Do you like me?" She asked. Chase was not prepared for that question.

"Um… as in like-like or as in like?" He stuttered. Akari sat up, her back facing Chase.

"Like-like." She gulped. Chase walked over to her, hugged her shoulders, and whispered into _his _Kari's hair,

"Nope!" He said cheerfully, popping the 'p'. He could see her face fall, "I love you!"

"*GASP* you do?!" She cheered. Chase nodded.

"Wanna' go out to lunch?" He asked shyly.

"Like duh!" Akari got up and put on her shoes. Chase followed and also put on his boots.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When they got to the Inn, Chase opened the door for Akari.

"Thanks!" She cheered. Maya led them to a table; hate filling her glare **(That's why they call it a 'glare'!!)** but she was too busy glaring at Akari that she ran into the table.

"OUCH!!!" She yelled, tears brimming her eyes. **(Sorry, I just don't like Maya) **Maya stomped away and brought back menus.

Meanwhile… Chase pulled out Akari's chair for her and pushed it in when she sat. Such a gentlemen.

"So… why did you move to Waffle Island?" Chase asked.

"Well, my step-father… r…" Akari said.

"If you don't want to say it, you don't have to." Chase comforted, while putting his hand on top of hers.

"I have to, let someone know…" She started, "My step-father… raped me… and I had to get away, I just had too. I was tired of him doing that to me, using me, beating me, and hating me… I was eighteen, so I could go off alone. I remembered seeing the brochure, and I could see myself being a rancher. I'm strong, and I have the willpower"

Chase nodded, but was still mad… "HE DID THAT TO YOU?!?!" He yelled. Thankfully they were the only ones eating. Akari simply nodded, "HOW ANY TIMES?!"

Akari scooted back a little, "Um… every night for about two months…"

Lunch forgotten, Chase pulled Akari into the clinic.

"I WANT A BIRTH TEST FOR HER!!!" Chase yelled, enraged. Irene looked over at Akari, who was crying softly.

"Okay dear, but Akari has to agree." Irene said in a motherly tone.

"Su-re." Akari hiccupped. Irene nodded and yelled for Jin.

"A pregnancy-test? Or the whole checkup?" Jin asked, adjusting his glasses.

"The whole rape package." Chase answered madly, enraged. Jin looked at Akari, who was still crying softly. She swiftly nodded and rubbed her wrist.

"Okay, IRENE!!!" He yelled. Irene ran over to us, "Rape." She nodded and took Akari upstairs.

"Why? The rape?" Jin asked.

"Her step-father raped her. I'm just checking." Chase swiftly said. He turned his head, looking outside. Jin got up and walked to his desk.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_WITH AKARI_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Dear, did you know… you're pregnant?" Irene asked startled. Akari started crying again, "When was the last time he raped you?"

"Uh… the day before I came here, so… a season ago…" Akari whispered.

"Well dear, have you gotten sick in the morning?" Irene asked.

"Sometimes, maybe every other morning…" Akari said.

"Well dear, get ready for the major food craving and the mood swings." Irene said sternly, hugging Akari softly. Irene got up and put away the equipment, "Lets go downstairs." Akari nodded and followed her.

"So?!" Chase panicked. Standing up and running over to Akari, who was cradling her stomach.

"Her breasts' are swollen, her stomach is tender, and she has morning sickness. She also took a test… yes she is going to have a baby…" Whispered Irene…

*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--

_Well that's for you Shay!!! _

_**If you guys or girls want me to continue JUST REVIEW TELLING ME!!!**_

_Oh and __**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Well… Just another thing to do when I'm bored…oh and sorry about not updating. I broke/sprained my middle fingers and my pinky, my left pointer finger is really bruised too. I can't even write I'm left handed.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Chase's P.O.V.

"**She's **_**what**_**!?**" I yelled in rage. She can't be, my Kari… Irene put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes… Um… go get a good nights rest." She mumbled as Akari and I walked to her ranch. Akari was very pale and her brown eyes were dull, almost life-less.

"Akari…" I whispered in her ear when we got to her house door. "I'm gonna' spend the night, I'm gonna' cook good food and help you though everything." I declared, Akari nodded.

She opened her door and flung on her bed, not good for the _baby_. "Be careful you don't hurt the baby!" I softly yelled at her. She groaned and rolled on her straw bed.

I smiled and cooked some veggie-chicken noodle soup, Akari's favorite. She came waddling into her connected kitchen and joined me to the table, grumbling about pickles and purple ducks.

I laughed. But my Kari glared at me, "Wha?" I asked, using improper language. Akari glared at me, clearly upset that she's pregnant or me laughing at her.

"Why me…" she mumbled, sobbing into her soup.

"Well, think about it this way. He's not really related to you, or the baby wont even look like him. But the baby is ours…" I reasoned.

"My step father's name is…"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Sorry about the cliffhanger… okay, I'm not really._

_Okay, so I need help with the evil stepfather's name._


End file.
